


getting lost in the dark is my favourite part

by Vlindervin



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, post ep 5 so they've just kissed, this is barely anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: Kieu My is on her bed.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	getting lost in the dark is my favourite part

**Author's Note:**

> hi! enjoy

Kieu My is on her bed. 

Not only that, Kieu my is on herbed and Fatou’s on it next to her. 

Fatou’s spent the best part of the last few days convincing herself to get over Kieu My that she’d forgotten how much she’s been wanting something like this, how long she spent dreaming about this very moment. Her fantasies never began with two weeks of frustration and both of them in tears, but she can’t complain about the course of events when they brought her here, with Kieu My _on her bed._

Her parents will be home soon and she still needs to figure out how to talk to Ava about this, talk more about what Kieu My told her earlier, but she manages to push those thoughts back for now. She’s pretty good at that, maybe too good, at living in the moment and not thinking too far ahead. She’s had years of practice in altering her mindset to only pick up on the good things, and right now those good things are Kieu My on her bed, one of her hands on her cheek and the other holding hers, while they alternate between kissing and smiling and laughing. Fatou can’t get over how beautiful Kieu My is. How so much of her Ice Queen persona has just melted away, until all that’s left is a girl who’s not afraid to be vulnerable and playful anymore, who makes stupid jokes and laughs at the ones Fatou tells and never stops smiling. Who holds Fatou’s face between her hands like she’s holding something delicate she can’t risk accidentally shattering. 

Fatou closes her eyes at some point, in an attempt to just breathe and not get too lost in this, but it’s hard when Kieu My’s hand keeps stroking her cheek and she can smell her perfume all around her and still feel her lips on hers. She’s long past the point of abiding by the laws of gravity, not when she can find the entirety of outer space in Kieu My’s touch.

She opens her eyes. Kieu My’s looking at her. She’s smiling. Fatou smiles too, giving up the fight and getting lost in the stars instead. 

‘So’, she says, breaking the silence that’s wrapped itself around them so comfortably, ‘you cut your nails.’ 

Kieu My’s smile turns a little bit bashful, but it steadfastly stays on her face. She turns her eyes down to their hands lying between the small space separating their two bodies on the bed, rubs her thumb over Fatou’s, before looking back into her eyes. ‘I did.’ 

Fatou playfully lifts her eyebrows once, and waits for Kieu My to continue speaking. ‘This really cool person told me that’s how you get a girl’s attention.’ 

‘Ah’, Fatou answers, smiling a bit wider, ‘and did it work?’ 

Kieu My shrugs as well as she can lying down, then she scoots a bit closer to Fatou and kisses her once, quick and soft. She stays close, though, their noses touching and the dark of her eyes so deep. ‘I hope so.’ 

‘I think it did’, and Fatou kisses her again, for real this time. 

Yeah, she can remember the rest of the world later. Right now, nothing matters beyond Kieu My on her bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i wasnt sure whether to post this here as it's so short but why not. i'm on tumblr @vlindervin7 if you want to see more of my gay screaming about them


End file.
